Summer Solstice
by natzcullen
Summary: Bella thought she had met the love her life and had everything figured out when she fell for her best friend Jacob, but when Jacob leaves her in Forks for a summer internship she struggles with her feelings towards her best friend Alice's brother. HUMAN.


* * *

**Summary: Bella thought she had met the love her life and had everything planned out when she fell for her best friend Jacob Black, but when Jacob leaves her in Forks for a summer internship she struggles with her feelings towards her best friend Alice's brother.**

**Disclaimer: Miss Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the amazing characters. I only wish I did!**

**Chapter One: Goodbye To You

* * *

**

Someone once told me that if you love somebody them set them free and if they love you they will come back.

"Bells, don't worry we will be fine. And if you want I can stay here, with you," He pleaded with me but I could see the sacrifice behind his eyes.

The loud speaker called out flight 121 one way to Adelphi, Maryland this was the last call.

"Come Jake, you need to do this. They have the best mechanics programs around. We're not breaking up, just saying goodbye. For a little while."

"Bells," Jake began.

"Just do it for me, walk on the plane, and go blow everyone away, have the time of your life!"

"I don't know."

"Jake, I am going to be fine, you, well you, need to go," I softly kissed the tip of his nose then his soft perfect lips. "Goodbye Jacob Black," I didn't want to say goodbye to him. Not now, not ever. But if he didn't go he would resent me maybe not tomorrow, or next week, or next month, but he would.

"Bells I love you," this was getting to be too much for me. He hugged me and kissed me one final time before dashing off to catch his plane.

"I love you too," I whispered to myself.

He turned around one final time before boarding the plane, then he was gone.

This was going to be my first summer away from Jacob, I didn't know how I was going to make it through.

My phone rang a ring tone I recognized instantly. Alice, she was my best friend. She knew every detail about me and Jake.

"Alice, can you come get me we took a taxi here."

" Of course," Her voice chirped in my ears. I could already hear here jingling her keys in the background and then the engine starting. "Sweety i will be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay. Oh and Alice."

"Yeah Bella."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I walked outside and leaned against a wall. I hated airports none of my memories in them were from happy trips or from being reunited, all i have to associate with them is pain, loss, and abandonment.

I stared at the pavement for what i felt like was less then a minute, suddenly I saw Alice hopping through the crowd and she ran up to me, wrapping her little arms around me, "Bella."

When she finally let me go i looked down at her. "Thank you again."

"Of course"

"Lets get you home, how about you spend the night at my house i already called Charlie and he said it was okay." Alice always had everything planned out in advance she had a way of knowing what was coming,

"Okay that sounds good, but I don't have any stuff."

"Bella honey you don't have to worry about it I have everything taken care of." She linked arms with me and started to walk towards her car with me in tow. "So I think we should have a girls night in complete with Ms. Hepburn, some spaing, and our good friend Ben and Jerry!"

We drove in silence but she was comforting, she has been there for me through so much just like Jacob. When my mom was diagnosed with cancer they both were at my side as I bawled my eyes out. Even though I had only know Alice for about eight months it felt like it had been forever. She was the sister I never had and i was so happy that i was invited to go on there annual sibling summer getaway. I think that somehow i could manage this summer as long as i had my best friend by my side. We would both be going to school in the fall and were going to be sharing a place with her older brother Emmett whom was like a big brother to me along with his girlfriend Rosalie, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, and her brother Edward who I have never met before. Alice was going to be my knight in shining armor this summer.

We pulled up to her house and got out she gave me another hug before we walked inside together.

Esme, practically my second mother greeted us at the doorway and pulled me into a warm hug. "Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"I am okay. I think I made the right choice."

"Of course you did."

Alice walked me up to her room and led me in before closing the door. She flipped on Paramore.

"It was inevitable right? I mean it was the right thing, he needed to go to his internship right? It was just such an amazing opportunity how could he have passed it up, for me. We, were both going, our separate ways, in the fall, anyways. It's not like we're breaking up" I was choking out the last part as the tears I had put off for so long welled over.

"Bella honey, you did the right thing. You did an incredibly selfless thing too. He will gain so much from it, he is going to thank you in the long run. Don't worry I know that you will be okay and come out of this happier then ever!"

"Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"I know and you are welcome. Now I am going to go get some ice cream and whatever junk food i can find, but i must warn you I think emmett has been here all day.'

I chuckled as Alice left the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Gah!"

There standing in the doorway was Emmett. He was like a big brother to me. The funny thing about Emmett is when you meet him you think you don't want to get on his bad side but when you get to know him he is just a big fluffy teddy bear.

"Haha, sorry Bells didn't mean to scare you. But what's so funny?" I walked across the room to give Emmett a hug I hadn't seen him in months.

"Em... can't....Breathe," he released me chuckling,"and what is so funny is you!"

"Ouch, good to see you."

"You too"

"You know you made the right choice with Jake, Rose went to that program and learned so much. Neither of you will regret it!"

"Thanks so are you excited for the sibling getaway? Where is it anyway?"

"Yes, but I have no clue it is Edward's turn to pick."

"Huh?"

"We each get to take turns choosing where we go Alice chose to go to Mall of America, then we went to New York, and then to Paris. All she did was shop! And I chose Germany that was awesome!"

"Wait so when did you guys start this?"

"Has Alice not told you anything?" I shook my head, "Uh when I was 19. Alice being the drama queen she is went first then Edward insisted on me going so now it is his turn. But knowing him we will just go to a library or something lame like that."

"Hey i think the library is pretty cool."

"Well then you are just as weird as him." We both started laughing.

Alice pranced in with an armful of food. She shied away from Emmett when she saw the look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it!"

"Ali, I haven't eaten in two hours and those sno balls. Please," he pleaded never tearing his eyes away from them.

"Forget it mom made dinner so we are saving these for later. Rose is coming over you know."

"What? Rose?" Rosalie Hale Emmett's long time girlfriend. She was beautiful and perfect in almost every way. When we first met she hated me, now I would call her one of my best friends. She also was probably the only thing that could ever take Emmett's mind off of junkfood.

"I said she is coming over!" It was always so strange to see Alice's pixie figure next to Emmett. They were so different physically mainly because they were all adopted. But Alice and Emmett at least were the same in a lot of ways. You can't help but love both of them.

"Oh," Emmett ran out of the door downstairs no doubt waiting for Rosalie.

"Come on Bells lets go." Alice put the food across her bed and skipped downstairs.

"Ali is Jazz gonna be here tonight?" Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. He is a really great person. Whenever he is around you just feel calm.

"Nope." There was a hint of disappointment in Alice's voice. "Oh and Edward's flight was delayed so he won't be here until tomorrow."

"Okay."

Dinner was fun we sat around the table eating Esme's amazing Italian. Emmett was on his fourth helping when Alice excused us. We walked upstair and alice put in her favorite movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. We magically ate three cartons of ice cream and a pack of oreos.

"I am so full I am going to puke." Alice groaned while sticking out her barely there stomach.

"I second that."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Alice."

I awoke from a restless sleep. All I could think of was Jacob. Why hadn't he called me? I don't want to be a pushy girlfriend or anything but he said he would call. I picked up my phone and walked downstairs it was only seven so I was the only one up. I dialed Jakes number but it went to voicemail.

"Hey Jake I just wanted to make sure you got in okay. I hope you are having tons of fun. Call me when you get a chance." I paused, "I love you Jacob. Goodbye."

I hung up my phone and stood there staring into space. My phone buzzed alerting me of a new text ten minutes later.

_Hey Bells! Got in safe! Havin fun! Wish you were here!_

_Luv ya,_

_-J_

I smiled at his text but I was somewhat annoyed why didn't he call me? Oh well, I walked to the bathroom to wash up. I heard noise come from outside of the bathroom and I figured it was Emmett and he had stayed the night a Rose's. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey Emm. . ." I froze the man standing in front of me certainly wasn't Emmett. He had the most amazing bronze hair that was in a tousled mess. My eyes wandered down to his eyes. His eyes, they were the most brilliant shade of green I have every seen. His lips were formed into this amazing crooked grin. He was perfect I decided then and there he was flawless, absolutely flawless.

"Actually I am Edward. Are you okay?" I realized that I had my mouth open and I was ogling him. I quickly looked at me feet feeling my all too familiar blush creep up my cheeks. He had the voice of an angle.

"Uh yeah I am," He chuckled I wanted to scream he was so amazing.

"Who are you?" He asked as he walked towards me. Suddenly I was embarrassed I hadn't even introduced myself.

"Um, Bella."

"Wait are you the Isabella Swam I have heard so much about?"

"I hope not," I said mustering up the courage to look and him.

"Well, Isabella it's nice to finally put a face to the name." He outstretched his hand and I reluctantly shook it. The second our skin touched there was a current of electricity that ripped through us. But it didn't hurt in a bad way. It was the kind that felt good for some odd reason.

"Please call me Bella."

"Okay then, Bella," I smiled at his words. Suddenly I became self conscious realizing I was only in a cami and a pair of shorts. I think Edward realized that to but he never looked below my neck.

"Um I think I should go change." I blushed at my own words.

"Goodbye, Isabella," I melted at those words hoping I could here them again. I ran into Alice's room and closed the door sinking to the floor. Suddenly Jake flashed into my mind along with a million questions. How could I forget about him? Why did Edward have that effect on me? Didn't I love Jake? I hated that that last on was a question. I could tell this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction. But I am not sure about it. I love reading fanfic! But i don't know how good I am. So, if there is anyone who likes the start of this story even just a little please tell me. I will lose all motivation if I don't have anyone enjoying my work. So lets say five reviews and I will start writing the next chapter. I won't do that with every chapter, I think it is kinda stupid when people horde chapters for reviews but I need to know someone is actually reading ya know! Anyways... I hope you guys like this I have an idea of where I want to take this story. So if you liked it at all review and I will post more I think net chapter will be EPOV!**

**~NATZ~**


End file.
